


Drinking with Potter

by Luna_Lovegood32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Lovegood32/pseuds/Luna_Lovegood32
Summary: When drinking brings you a new boyfriend.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Drinking with Potter

The foggy memory still in his mind, Harry sat dazed at the bar. The blonde Slytherin prince sat in the rubble they called home for several years. It was gone, all of it. The boy who lived and the boy who betrayed Hogwarts were together sitting in the ruins. Draco in Harry's arms staying warm. No words, just silence. 

While Harry was sitting at the bar a cute boy came up to him, and asked him if the seat was taken. Harry being the kind person he is said, "Sure, go ahead and sit down." Harry looked at the cute boy who sat next to him, he thought to himself "why does he look so familiar?" 

Harry ordered another Butterbeer with a sigh. He kept turning the old memory around in his head. He knew why, too. In a way he'd always known. Malfoy was his first and only crush. He had to admit it, the smile, the eyes, and the hair, were all perfect, and he wanted to keep that beautiful image in his head for the longest time.

Harry got caught up in his daydream that he forgot where he was at, he didnt even notice the boy next to him was trying to talk to him. By the time Harry finally snapped out of his daydream the cute boy had left. Harry felt kinda bad for not talking to the blondie, but he didnt care he loved the small moments he remembered with Draco.

《~☆°▪︎•○°●•▪︎☆°○▪︎•☆°°○●•☆~》

With a large sigh he walks into the Leaky Cauldron half expecting stares from everyone. He was a marked man, who proved loyal to the dark lord. He was formerly known as the Slytherin prince, popular, but now? Now he was hated by all. 

Seeing the familiar figure of his old crush from Hogwarts he blushed, instantly remembering when he was held in Harry's strong arms. Nervously making his way over he thought of what to say... it had been so long. All he managed to say was, "Is this seat taken?" 

Draco was surprised that Harry said yes for him to sit. As Draco was sitting he saw Harry staring off in space. Draco felt that Harry was ignoring him. So Draco got up and left without saying goodbye. Draco felt like he didn’t exist to Harry.

When Draco left the bar he felt an urge to cry. He didn’t want to show any more weakness though. He'd cried enough after his dad's death and his mom got locked but in Azkaban. He just lost the one person who he still loved. He’d cry for hours on end.

《~☆°▪︎•○°●•▪︎☆°○▪︎•☆°°○●•☆~》

At the moment when Harry finally realized the boy next to him was gone, he jumped up exclaiming, "Wait!" 

The blonde boy was almost about to leave turns around and sees Harry standing looking at him. Harry and Draco are staring at each other falling into each other's eyes again, they said nothing, not even a peep out of their mouths. In a way it felt familiar to them. Draco said to Harry, “what do you want Potter.”

Harry ran up to Draco, and hugged him. Draco was really surprised that Harry Potter the boy who lived hugged him. Draco hugged back then said, “I missed you Potter”


End file.
